Total Drama Island
by PWin33
Summary: What if the season the started it all didn't go the way it had originally? What if Ezekiel never said those 'things'. What if? Is what you'd be wondering, unless you read this. Second chapter is up.
1. Not So Happy Campers

**Hey, what's up guys its (or is it "it's"?) PWin33 here with my first fanfic that I myself have written.**

**I've been reading fan fictions for about 3 years now and I've finally got up off of my lazy ass and decided to write one.**

**Note: I realize that in my story the characters of Total Drama Island may be out of character. That is because I have tried to take these characters and keep them as they were in the show, but also add something of my own to them.**

**The first episode I am not doing since nothing is different in that episode, other than the fact that Izzy is on the Gophers and Katie is on the Bass from the start.**

**Also this story will have cursing, if you don't like it, door's on the left.**

* * *

The 22 campers stood atop a cliff along with Chris McLean

"Oh no, there is no way I'm jumping this." Gwen turned around to walk back down the mountain.

"Suit yourself, but it might cost your team the win." Chris replied.

"Your first challenge is simple," Chris announced, "You will have to jump off of this 1,000 ft. cliff into the water down there." Chris motioned to the water.

"Easy enough." Bridgette said.

"You see that big semi-circle down there?" Chris asked Bridgette.

"Yeah"

"That half circle down there is filled with sharks. That eat people."

"The smaller circle is completely free of sharks. We think."

The campers gulped at the last part.

"After you have successfully made it ashore, there are crates. After everybody has jumped, you will then have to carry the crates back to the campsite and build a hot tub with whatever is inside."

"Clear?"

"Alright, Bass up first." Chris said before anybody could answer the question.

"So, who wants to go first?" Bridgette asked to no response.

"Okay then." She said to herself as she looked off into the ocean.

She gulped, "_It's only water, it's only water. You may be clumsy on land, but you're fantastic in water," _She thought to herself.

Bridgette then dove off of the cliff, teammates cheering her on as she landed inside of the safe zone.

Tyler, excited for his fellow Bass, jumped off the cliff. But, Tyler was not as lucky as Bridgette as he landed on a buoy.

The rest of the campers cringed as Eva jumped.

Following Eva, Geoff, Duncan, along with Katie and Sadie jumped.

"Na man, I can't do it." DJ said as he turned around.

"Afraid of heights?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, every since I was a little kid."

"Well, unfortunately, that makes you a chicken." DJ walked over the escalator with a chicken hat on his head.

The rest of the Killer Bass stood there as Ezekiel jumped off the cliff, but midway down he hit the side of the cliff and spiraled down into the safe zone. Harold followed, but hit the water in the middle of doing the splits.

"That's 9 jumpers, one chicken. Courtney?"

"I have a serious medical condition that prohibits me from jumping off cliffs."

"Oh really, what condition is that?" Chris asked as several of the Gophers chuckled.

"Um, um... just give me the stupid hat." Courtney grabbed the chicken cap and walked over to the escalator.

"Gophers, you're up! You have to have at least 10 jumpers to earn an advantage for the second part of the challenge."

"Okay, so, who's going first?" Heather asked her team.

"Because I am not jumping off this cliff, let alone am I doing it first."

"Oh you're jumping off this cliff." LeShawna getting right up in Heather's "grille"

"Who's going to make me?"

"I am!" LeShawna picked up Heather and through her into the water.

"Oh, you are so dead!" Heather threatened.

"What? I through you into the safe zone didn't I? Now I just hope I can make it in there." LeShawna said as she jumped off the cliff and basically landed on Heather.

"Wow, I can't believe LeQuanda pushed Heathen off the cli- aaaaaaaaahhhhh!" Lindsay screamed mid-sentence as she fell off the cliff.

"Wow, okay." Gwen jumped, followed by Cody and Izzy as all four made it into the safe zone.

Justin then jumped, but he wasn't even close to the safe zone.

"Justin swim!" "Watch out man!" LeShawna and Cody yelled to Justin as sharks swam up behind him.

Justin turned around to face the sharks and they immediately fell in love with his gorgeous looks and carried him to shore.

"Thanks." He petted the sharks before the swam away.

**Confessional**

**Gwen -** "Wow, just, wow."

**Cody - **"Man, Justin has a way with sharks, and with what he showed earlier today, he also has a way with the ladies. Maybe I should ask him for some pointers- I mean, maybe I should give him some pointers. Yeah that's what I totally said."

**Confessional Out**

"I can't do it." Beth took the chicken hat from Chris as LeShawna and Cody made chicken noises at her.

Trent and Noah jumped, leaving only Owen.

"Come on Owen, it's all yours man!" Trent yelled from below.

"Yeah! No pressure!" Noah assured.

Owen looked down at his teammates and then walked away from the cliff.

"Want this?" Chris asked holding up a chicken hat.

Owen ignored him as he turned around, "I'm going to die now, I'm going to freaking die now." Owen stated before running as fast as he could toward the cliff.

Trent and Noah looked up at the falling Owen and gulped.

**"KERPLUNK!" **A giant wave occurred as Owen hit the water and all of the campers were scattered along the shore.

The boat sat there as Trent and Noah looked at Owen.

"What's wrong dude?" Trent asked.

"I, um, I kinda lost my shorts." Owen responded.

The rest of the campers groaned.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

The advantage had turned out to be wheelbarrows for the Gophers to carry the crates in.

"Nathan, do you know how far the campgrounds are from here?" Lindsay asked.

"No, I don't. And it's _Noah_." Noah corrected her.

"Oh, okay Nona!" Lindsay smiled as Noah face palmed.

"99 bottles of pop on the wall, 99 bottles of pop, take one down..." Izzy started to sing as the rest of the team joined in.

**Killer Bass**

The Bass meanwhile, were having some trouble.

"We should have the strongest people carry these." Courtney said.

"DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Tyler, and Eva, you guys carry them the rest will help if needed."

"Why Eva?" Ezekiel asked Harold.

"Dude, have you seen her? She dropped dumbbells on Cody's foot earlier."

"But, she's a girl eh."

"Yeah, what do you mean? I've been beaten up by girls my whole life."

"That doesn't really surprise me eh. Anyway, my dad says that while I'm here, I should take care of the girls, in case they ever need help eh. He says that guys are much stronger and better at sports than girls are."

"You're homeschooled right?" Ezekiel nodded, "Okay, you have a lot to learn. You're dad is wrong, like, very wrong. You have probably seen tv shows where the girls are always damsels in distress and they need guys to help them along the way. That's not how it actually works dude, just, I'll talk to you about it later, just don't say anything about that to anybody else, got it."

"Got it eh."

**Screaming Gophers**

The team had just arrived at the campsite, not seeing the Killer Bass, they cheered.

"We won!" Lindsay exclaimed.

"Nope. Remember, you have to open those and build a hot tub with what every is inside. Oh, and you can only open them with your teeth." Chris said, driving by on an ATV.

**Killer Bass**

"I have to go to the bathroom." Sadie said.

"Really? Me too!" Katie agreed.

"EEEEEEEEEEE!" They squealed before running off to use the bathroom.

**Campsite**

The Screaming Gophers were finally opening their crates as they pulled out their materials and began to build their hot tub.

The Killer Bass arrived as soon as the Gophers had opened their last crate.

"Hey aren't y'all missing a couple of white girls?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, where's Tweedledumb and Tweedleidiot?" Duncan asked.

**TweedleDumb And TweedleIdiot**

"Man I feel so much better."

"So do I!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

**Campsite**

"Bridgette, can you go get them?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah."

The Screaming Gophers were having no trouble building their hot tub, while the Killer Bass were struggling to open their crates and when they finally did, they fought over who got to build what part.

"Man, even if we don't win, this is a pretty sweet hot tub." Cody said, looking at their near completed tub of hotness.

"No, if we don't win then it'll not be sweet!" Heather yelled at the boy.

"I mean, yeah it'll be so sweet." She put on a fake smile and wiped a bead of sweat away.

**TweedleDumb, TweedleIdiot, And Bridgette**

"Hey you guys, where'd you go?" Bridgette asked, running up to the BFFFL's.

"Oh, we stopped to use the bathroom, but when we came out, you guys were gone." Sadie said.

"Yeah." Katie agreed, scratching her thighs.

"Man, I'm really itchy!" "Me too!"

"Did you guys squat down when you peed?"

"Yeah."

"Did you squat over a green plant with pointy leaves?"

The two nodded.

Bridgette chuckled, "You guys squatted over poison ivy."

The two girls quickly ran to the water and sat down to relieve the itching.

"Haha! That's awesome!" Chris exclaimed, driving by the trio of Bass ladies.

* * *

**Campsite**

After both teams had finished building their hot tubs, Chris came to judge them.

After looking over the Screaming Gophers hot tub Chris deemed it "Awesome and that it could very well win."

Chris walked over to the Killer Bass' hot tub and poked it. The hot tub squirted water at him and then fell apart.

"Well," Chris wiped some water from hi face, "Looks like the Screaming Gophers win!" Chris announced to the joy of the said team.

"Killer Bass, meet at the campfire pit after dinner."

* * *

**Killer Bass**

"So, who do you guys think we should vote off?" Courtney asked.

"I'm saying either you or the brickhouse, "Duncan jerked his thumb at DJ, "and in case we ever have to move a truck, I'm sticking with him."

"Uh, we should obviously vote for him!" Courtney pointed at Tyler.

"Noooooooo!" Lindsay yelled.

"I mean, no salt, bummer." Nice save

"Okay, I just don't get how they won eh. I mean, they're the team with six," Ezekiel looked at Harold, who shook his head, "I mean, they have a much weaker team eh."

"Yeah, they do." Courtney agreed.

_"Holy shit eh, I could've been a goner." _Ezekiel thought to himself.

_"You don't know how much you almost messed up." _Harold thought to himself.

**Campfire Ceremony**

"Welcome to the very first campfire ceremony. Normally, a marshmallow is a delicious treat, but here it is the symbol of life."

"I have ten marshmallows on this plate, there are eleven of you. Whoever doesn't receive one, will leave the island in the Boat Of Losers and will never, ever, ever come back."

"First marshmallow goes to Geoff...

Duncan...

Bridgette...

DJ...

Tyler...

Eva..

Sadie...

Harold..

Katie..

and the final marshmallow goes to...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Ezekiel"

Ezekiel took a deep breathe and got up to receive him marshmallow.

Courtney meanwhile...

"I can't believe you guys voted me off, and first! I'm the only one with CIT training, you guys will regret this!" She yelled as Chef carried her into the boat.

* * *

**Screaming Gophers Boys Side**

"Who do you think they voted off?" Noah asked.

"I'd say Courtney, she seemed like a bitch." Cody replied.

"Yeah, her or Sadie, or Katie." Trent responded.

"Where's Owen?" Cody asked.

"Oh the hot tub party." Noah said as the three boys went to change into their swimming clothes.

**Campsite**

"A toast to the Screaming Gophers!" Cody exclaimed as Justin, Lindsay, Heather, and Beth yelled, "To the Screaming Gophers!"

Noah, LeShawna, and Owen then began to dance as the Killer Bass walked by sans a certain CIT.

"Wow! Wasn't that exciting!" Chris exclaimed, "What will happen next? Tune in next time to

TOTAL

DRAMA

ISLAND!"

**For this, I plan to not have every chapter challenge based so there will be character development. For the fans of Courtney, I have something planned for her later whether that be her coming back or next season (which I am totally doing by the way, if you guys like this then I'll definitely continue on this season and Total Drama Action**

**Screaming Gophers: Owen,Trent,Cody,Justin,Noah,Gwen,Heather,LeShawna,Lindsay,Beth,Izzy**

**Killer Bass: Duncan,Geoff,DJ,Harold,Tyler,Ezekiel,Bridgette,Sadie,Katie,Eva**

**Eliminated: Courtney**


	2. 1st Free Day

**Hey guys, sorry for the wait. I've been on vacation and haven't had time to upload anything. I'm thinking every other chapter or so will be a non-challenge one so I'll be able to have some sort of character development.**

* * *

**Screaming Gophers**

**Boys Side**

Trent was sitting on his bunk, playing guitar as the bunk suddenly collapsed.

"Aahh!" Trent yelled, as he fell to the ground.

Cody, Noah, and Justin woke up to find that a naked, sleep-walking Owen had jumped into the bottom bunk.

"God dammit," Trent muttered under his breath.

"You alright?" Cody asked.

"Yeah, just I- why did I get stuck with him?"

"Do you not remember last night?" Noah questioned.

"No."

"Justin is too 'fabulous' to share a bunk with anybody and me and Noah are best buds." Cody put his arm around Noah, who shook his head violently.

**Screaming Gophers**

**Girls Side**

LeShawna was asleep on her bunk she shared with Gwen, while Beth was trying to teach Lindsay everybody's names.

Heather and Izzy, weren't there though.

"Where's Helen and Itsy?" Lindsay asked Gwen.

"No idea."

"Heather and Izzy." Beth corrected.

"Heather and Izzy?"

"Yeth."

**Killer Bass**

**Boys Side**

DJ had gone out to go eat breakfast and Duncan, Geoff, and Tyler were up and planning something before Harold and Ezekiel even awoke.

"Yo, are you sure this won't backfire?" Tyler asked.

"Pfff, no!" Geoff exclaimed as Duncan shushed him.

Duncan then pulled a sharpie from his duffle bag and drew a mustache on Harold's face.

Just then, Ezekiel woke up.

"What're you doin' eh?"

"Nothing Homeschool." Duncan said.

"Just act like this never happened, Zeke." Geoff spoke as Ezekiel got out of his bed.

"No one's ever called me Zeke before eh."

"Well, looks like you just got a nickname dude!" Geoff slapped Ezekiel on the back.

"What's a nickname?"

**Killer Bass **

**Girls Side**

Bet you never would have guessed, but Katie and Sadie are sharing a bunk. I know so shocking!

The Wonder Twins slept in their bunk, while Bridgette sat on the bunk she had shared with Courtney for an hour, brushing her hair.

Eva, who also didn't want to share a bunk with anybody, lift her dumbbells.

"You know you don't have to work out 24/7." Bridgette commented.

Eva ignored the surfer as she continued to lift.

"Y'know, you're not that nice."

"Shut up."

**Heather**

Heather, had already woken up and had been leaning against the doors on all the cabins, trying to listen to her fellow campers conversations.

"What are you doing Heather?"

Heather, shocked, turned around to find a certain redhead.

"None of your business."

"Oh, like that's any of your business." Izzy pointed at the boys side of the Bass cabin.

"I'm wanted by the RCMP, I've done things you'd think I'd be crazy if I told you. I know what you're doing."

"Pfff, shut up Crazy girl."

Izzy then threw something at the ground and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Heather stared at the spot Izzy had just been, dumbfounded.

* * *

**Communal Bathrooms**

**9:30 AM**

A line had formed at the bathroom, either waiting for a stall to open or a shower.

"Why the hell did Chris get coed bathrooms?" LeShawna questioned.

"Yeah, like, where's my privacy? Stupid Chip!" Lindsay exclaimed.

_"Actually, we are building a women's bathroom, we just didn't have the budget at first, it'll be ready in a week or so."_ Chris said over the PA system.

"What the hell!" Duncan yelled, pushing Harold on the ground.

"GOSH!"

"I wonder why they didn't have the budget eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hair gel dude." Geoff said.

"What?"

"I'll tell ya later bro."

* * *

**The Dock**

"Cacawwwww!" A bird screamed.

"What the hell is wrong with these birds?" Noah asked.

"Yeah they yell instead of chirp." Trent responded.

"It's like there was toxic acid on this island before." Cody said.

The three looked at each other, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They laughed.

Gwen and LeShawna then walked down to the end of the dock to the three boys.

"Hey white boys why y'all down here by the dock? We got a hot tub." LeShawna said, giving Cody a high five.

"Um, I'm actually Indian." Noah corrected.

"Yeah, I kinda forgot about it." Trent answered.

"It's like the hot tub wasn't even here after we filmed episode one." Gwen said.

The five looked at each other, "Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" They all laughed.

_"Campers, report at the mess hall for your next challenge."_ Chris' voice rang over the loudspeaker.

"Damn, thought we'd have at least a day off of challenges." Cody said as they all went to the Mess Hall.

* * *

**Mess Hall**

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted.

"It's like, 2 in the afternoon." Noah corrected.

"Dude, like, shut up every once in a while." Chris said to the know-it-all.

"Today your challenge will be simple..."

* * *

**This chapter was kind of short, but it leads directly into the next chapter. I feel like since this is the beginning of the season, nobody really is friends yet so it's a little harder, but as the season goes on, it'll become easier to not only write it, but also see friendships form and feuds form also.**

Killer Bass: Bridgette DJ Duncan Ezekiel Eva Geoff Harold Izzy Katie Sadie Tyler

Screaming Gophers: Beth Cody Gwen Heather Izzy Justin LeShawna Lindsay Noah Owen Trent

Eliminated: Courtney


	3. The Big Sleep

**Hey before I continue the story I'd like to say I don't feel too good about the last chapter and I feel like I had to get it out there since I hadn't uploaded in a while. Because of that I was originally going to have the awake-o-thon last maybe 2 chapters but I'm now going to have them be one**

**Mess Hall**

"Good morning campers!" Chris greeted.

"It's 2 in the afternoon Chris." Noah corrected.

"Dude, like, shut up every once in a while." Chris said to the know-it-all.

"Today your challenge will be simple, you guys will compete in..." Chris stopped as Harold walked in, unknowingly showing off his new mustache.

The other campers laughed, to Harold's confusion.

"GOSH! What's so funny?"

"Take a look for yourself string bean." LeShawna gave him a spoon.

"Oh, I like it!" Harold exclaimed.

"Anyways... your challenge will be a 20 kilometer run around the lake, the Mess Hall will be the finish. Meet at the campgrounds in five."

**CampGrounds**

The campers got in running positions.

"Ready... Steady... Flamingo... No... I need more hair gel..."

"Chris?"

"GO!"

The campers all took off, except Tyler, who tripped over his shoelace and face planted.

The campers had started off at different speeds with campers like Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Tyler, Eva, and Trent sprinting full speed ahead.

Campers like Cody, Bridgette, Justin, Ezekiel, and Gwen started to jog and some of the slower campers involving Harold, Noah, Katie and Sadie just walked.

Heather walked as Ezekiel ran into her.

"Ugh."

**...Confessional...**

Heather: I do not run. I especially do not run in high heel wedges."

**...Confessional...**

Owen, poor guy, couldn't run very far. He was on the ground licking water out of a puddle.

"Can't... catch... breathe... must.. have.. condition." Owen collapsed.

"Yeah, it's called over-eating!" Heather said stepping over him.

"Hurry up! We haven't got all day!" Chris yelled over his megaphone as the campers started to pick up their speed.

**Mess Hall**

All of the campers had arrived, save for 5 people.

Heather ran in, followed by Ezekiel.

Owen then ran in carrying Noah over his shoulder.

"Clear the table! Stat!" Owen shouted, throwing Noah onto the table to perform CPR.

Harold then walked in, last.

"All of the Screaming Gophers' members were here first." The Screaming Gophers cheered.

"Yay we won!" Lindsay shouted.

"Won? That wasn't the challenge. For your next part, here is a 5 star buffet!" Chris exclaimed, pulling back a curtain to unveil some of the most delicious food the campers could think of.

**1 Hour Later**

All of the food that was once on the table was now in the contestants' stomachs. Most of the campers were bloated and groaning.

"Oh, man that was so good!" Gwen groaned.

"Ugh, for once, I have to actually agree with weird goth girl." Heather agreed, slowly sitting up.

"Hey, now that you all have eaten, it's now time for the actual challenge." Chris smirked.

"Everybody come to the campfire pit, for the Awake-o-thon!"

"WHAT!" The entire cast yelled out.

"You mean you made us run 20 kilometers and gave us all that food so it'll be harder for us to stay awake?" Gwen asked.

"Yep."

"Damn, you're good."

**CampFire Pit**

"The challenge will begin in ten minutes, so I suggest getting something to do to keep you busy. We will have bathroom breaks every 2 hours and when you fall asleep, you're welcome to stay here, although I don't know why you would." Chris said as the campers left to get something to do during the challenge.

All the campers had arrived with their own personal items as Chris said the challenge started.

"Man, these kids won't last 3 hours. Chris whispered to Chef.

"Yeah, they a bunch of bitches, who you think'll fall first?" Chef asked.

"Owen." Chris answered.

"Damn, I was gonna say the fat boy, hmmm, I say the skinny kid."

"Which one?"

"The one with the book." Chef pointed at Noah.

"Is this a bet?"

"Hell yeah." Chef put 20 dollars on the table.

**8 Hours In**

Nobody had fallen asleep yet as they all had their own ways to stay awake.

"Ok, bathroom break." Chris clapped his hands as Eva, Ezekiel, and Owen got up.

As Eva got up, she dropped her IPod, Heather picked it up, evil grin on her face.

Noah and Cody were sitting down in the sand, playing chess with Cody's chess set, Trent, LeShawna, and Gwen sat beside them, talking while they watched the game.

After Heather grabbed Eva's IPod, she sat down beside Lindsay and Beth, who were doing handstands to stay awake. Justin was standing up, staring into the ocean. Izzy was doing cartwheels and flips over the tree stumps.

Duncan sat beside a tree stump, carving it with his pocket knife. Eva, Owen, and Ezekiel all came back from the bathroom.

"What the hell happened?" Duncan asked, pointing at a bruised Ezekiel.

"He was being a perv." Eva responded.

"What happened Zeke?" Geoff asked.

"I didn't do anything, I swear eh!"

"Yo, chill out brah."

**_Communal Bathroom_**

_Eva, Owen, and Ezekiel walked up to the facility._

_"You two stay out here while I go, got it?" Eva said menacingly._

_"Yeah got it, totally got it." Owen replied._

_"Good."_

**_3 Minutes Later_**

_"I can't hold it eh." Ezekiel said, running into the restroom._

_After a couple of seconds, Ezekiel can be heard screaming and Eva walked out._

_"I told him not to go in while I was in there." Eva said to Owen._

**Camp Fire Pit**

Geoff tried to impress Bridgette by telling her stories from some of his parties.

Eva lifted some of her weights and Ezekiel was talking to Harold about being homeschooled while Harold was telling him about public school.

Katie and Sadie were talking about something, but no one knew what, all they heard was squealing.

Tyler was playing with a yo-yo and DJ was playing with a bunny he found.

"Oh my god this is boring." Duncan groaned, carving into the tree stump.

Everyone ignored the punk and continued on with what they were doing.

**12 Hours In**

"Man this is so easy, I could do this in my sleep!" Owen exclaimed as he was the first to succumb.

Both teams had 10 campers each.

Everybody was doing what they were 4 hours before, except for Heather, Beth, and Lindsay.

"Okay, I have decided to form an alliance and take 2 people with me to the final 3." Heather told the two.

"And, I've picked you two." Beth and Lindsay squealed in excitement.

"Yay!" "We're going to the final 3" They shouted.

"Shhhh!" Heather quieted them, "You can't tell anybody."

"Oh, ok." They said.

**15 Hours In**

Bridgette, Beth, Noah, and Harold had both all fallen asleep.

"Man, that guy has stood still this whole time." Gwen said, pointing at Justin.

"Yeah, he has." Trent stood up from his group and walked over to the model.

"Hey, hey." Trent said, snapping his fingers in Justin's face.

Justin opened his eyes. He had been asleep with eyes painted on his eyelids.

"Hey, creative dude, but you're still out." Chris put his hand on the model's shoulder.

Both teams were at 8 members still awake.

**17 Hours In**

Sadie and Katie had both fallen asleep, along with Lindsay and LeShawna.

"AAAAAHHHHHH!" Tyler screamed, waking him up before he fully fell asleep.

"Yo what was that?" Geoff asked.

"I-I don't know." Tyler shook his head trying to regain himself.

The teams were tied, 6 to 6.

**24 Hours In**

"Congrats to the remaining 12 of you," Chris said as Tyler fell asleep, "Make that 11, anyway you guys have been awake for a full day. Man, it must suck to be you."

Cody had given up on chess and was sitting beside Trent and Gwen listening to them talk so he didn't fall asleep.

Gwen and Trent didn't care about him being there because he actually kept them awake with some stories of his.

Heather was sitting beside the sleeping Beth and Lindsay, filing her nails.

Izzy was-welp-Izzy is now asleep. Even crazies need to sleep sometimes.

Duncan had just finished carving the tree stump.

"What's that eh?" Ezekiel asked.

"It's a skull, what else you want to know?" Duncan sarcastically asked.

"You offered Noah a lip piercing, can I have one eh?"

"What?"

"My parents wouldn't ever let me leave the farm and I've wanted one since my uncle had one, and he died a couple of years ago." Ezekiel responded.

"Yeah, sure, after this challenge is over. If it ever ends."

DJ had made friends with the bunny and was feeding him a carrot.

"Where'd you get that from?" Geoff asked.

"Good question, I don't know."

Eva was still lifting her weights, having not moved in 6 hours.

**27 Hours In**

DJ, Geoff, Trent, and Ezekiel all fell asleep.

Killer Bass: 2

Screaming Gophers: 3

Duncan, Eva, Heather, Gwen, and Cody were all awake at 27 hours, none had they energy to move, let alone talk. All five were sitting on tree stumps, staring off blankly.

Eventually, both Cody and Eva had fallen asleep, leaving Duncan, Heather, and Gwen.

As the three sat there the campers who were previously out were all watching, waiting to see who would win, except for Cody and Eva who had grumbly walked to their cabins.

**32 Hours In**

Heather had fallen asleep leaving Gwen and Duncan.

"Ok, I don't know how you're still alive. Anyway time for a bathroom break."

Duncan slowly got up to go as Chef escorted him.

After about five minutes of him being gone, Gwen had laid down on the ground and fallen asleep.

"Wow, looked like you just gave up." Chris said.

"Killer Bass win!" Chris announced as Duncan and Chef walked back.

"Screaming Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire pit in 3 hours, but for now, go take a shower, you all smell." Chris and Chef walked away from the smelly teens.

**...Confessional...**

Gwen: _The goth girl was leaning against the wall, asleep._

**...Confessional...**

**Killer Bass Cabin**

"Ow, GOSH!" Harold yelled, getting hit with a suitcase.

"What's goin' on eh?" Ezekiel asked, sporting a new lip piercing.

"Eva can't find her iPod, she's tearing everything apart trying to find it." Bridgette ducked before more suitcases could hit her.

"Did you say Eva lost her iPod?" Heather asked.

"Yeah I lost it!" Eva yelled, walking up behind Heather.

"Here it is, I just found it by the Mess Hall." Heather handed her the mp3 player.

"Oh, thanks." Eva said, grabbing it and walking away.

**CampFire Pit**

"Ok, Screaming Gophers, you put up a good fight, but in the end, it wasn't enough. This is the campfire ceremony, where a simple marshmallow, is your symbol of safety, if you do not receive one, you will leave the island, and never come back. EVER." Chris said, the Boat Of Losers pulling up at the dock.

"First marshmallow goes to... Trent...

Heather...

Cody...

Noah...

Izzy...

LeShawna...

Beth...

Lindsay...

Justin...

The final marshmallow goes to..." Owen and Gwen looked at each other, Owen, nervously gulping, and Gwen too tired to show any emotion.

"...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...Gwen." Chris threw the final marshmallow her way.

"Man, I wanted a marshmallow!" Owen said, standing up.

"That's it, you don't care about being eliminated?" LeShawna asked.

"It's food man! Food's awesome!" Owen exclaimed.

"Here" Gwen gave her marshmallow to Owen as he walked to the boat.

"Goodbye dudes!" Owen exclaimed, farting.

**...Confessional...**

Trent: "Guy was cool, but he sleep walked, naked, that's just wrong."

**...Confessional**

**Votes**

Noah: Owen

Justin: Owen

Izzy: Owen

Cody: Owen

Beth: Gwen

Trent: Owen

Lindsay: Gwen

LeShawna: Owen

Heather: Gwen

Gwen: Owen

Owen: Gwen

Owen (7) Gwen (4)

Eliminated: Owen

* * *

**Hey, hope you guys liked the chapter, the next chapter will go directly into the third challenge and since I forgot to do this when Courtney was eliminated, here's how the voting went for** her.

Ezekiel: Courtney

Eva: Courtney

Katie: Ezekiel

Tyler: Courtney

Sadie: Ezekiel

Courtney: Ezekiel

Harold: Courtney

Bridgette: Ezekiel

DJ: Courtney

Geoff: Courtney

Duncan: Courtney

Courtney (7) Ezekiel (4)

Eliminated: Courtney

**Killer Bass: Duncan, Geoff, DJ, Bridgette, Harold, Sadie, Tyler, Katie, Eva, Ezekiel**

**Screaming Gophers: Gwen, Heather, LeShawna, Lindsay, Trent, Beth, Cody, Izzy, Justin, Noah**

**Eliminated: Courtney, Owen**


End file.
